


Lady Luck's

by YayaSamuko



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Adult Life, F/F, Femslash, Romance/Friendship - Freeform, Shoujo-ai, Threesome - F/F/F, Workalcoholic, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 09:10:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11033118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YayaSamuko/pseuds/YayaSamuko
Summary: HonoNozoNiko OT3 for the win! [Adult life]





	Lady Luck's

It was summer: was hot, while the blazing sun was burning. A certain raven-haired woman decided to take a little break from working hard. She got a week of vacation after dealing a lot with her fortuneteller of boss.

Nico was working as an Engineer at some kind of society. They used to work and make research about new products in the domain of technology. She had to admit one thing: it was a really tough job! First, Mathematics wasn’t her favorite subject; second, doing research was boring as hell; and third, she wanted to be an idol and not some kind of work slave.

In that case, why did she accept to learn Polytechnic at University and accepted to work at her friend’s company? Three reasons: one, Nozomi forced her too. Nico was reluctant as hell, but the purplenette used her ‘dangerous special method’ and she had to follow the boss. It’s as the saying: “…who has strength has right.” (French: Qui a de la force a des droits!)

Two, she had to pay back hers and her family’s debts. She didn’t like to talk about it much, but her family’s situation was rather bad and didn’t want her mother to shoulder all responsibilities. That was at these times that the purple-haired fortuneteller proposed her to learn Polytechnic, Industry Mechanics to be more accurate, so she would hire the ravenette when they would graduate.

Nozomi was actually the only heiress to her parent’s company. It was an advance-technology research society. She had to take over it sooner or later… and as the future boss of the company, she promised her raven-haired friend some good advantage.

And the third reason was because of a certain ginger-haired classmate of them. Back in their high school life; Nico, Nozomi and with Honoka were best and inseparable friends. The ginger was always cheerful and kind and energetic. She would have always helped Nico whenever she got in trouble. Too bad, they were as bad as each other when it came to studies. Unfortunately for their fun-filled high school life, but fortunately for their future, the oldest of the trio always kept an eye on them and used a ‘very effective method’ to help them study.

After their graduation, Nico finally realized her love for Honoka... and reluctantly for the ‘big boss’ or better known as ‘boob demon’. She wanted to go to the same University as them, but unfortunately for her, Nozomi has already convinced the energetic girl to do Polytechnic course, or more precisely Industrial computer science.

Not wanting to be apart, she decided to follow them, but instead of being on the same course, she ended up in Industry and Mechanics due to her poor marks at trigonometry, statistics and computer architecture.

After they graduated, the three immediately started working at the Toujou society; Nozomi as the chairwoman, Nico as a technician of the machines and Honoka as the crew responsible.

“That was a long way…” The young woman sighed as she finally decided to stand up from her bed. It was Tuesday, but since she had the week off, she decided to oversleep a little more.

The ravenette decided to take a shower and then went to the kitchen before eating a well-made breakfast. She had her own apartment now while her family’s debts were all paid, the name of Yazawa totally clean.

That was four years since she worked at the Toujou company and she was doing pretty well… Okay, she sucked at some domains sometimes, but always managed to clear them. If there was a thing she understood is that she can do anything, even if it seems impossible… “After all, everything is possible with the great Nico-Nii!” She used to brag about that.

Her mother and younger siblings were now living way more peacefully. She didn’t want to admit it loud, but she was thankful of her two best friends for supporting them the past decade. Honoka was always ready to help her with her sibling and Nozomi, being the kind boss she was helped them sometimes by raising her salary or giving advance fees.

Her sisters Kokoro and Kokoa were both in University. The older learned art and the younger opted for foreign languages. Her brother Kotaro on the other hand was still in high school, but he was doing pretty well… the only problem though is that he was very effeminate. After passing his childhood and teen surrounded by only women, he started imitating their way of clothing and talking. Fortunately, he still had a childish body, so he looked cute… It might become a pain when he will grow up, though… Right?

“Life sure is weird…” Nico thought as she took a sip from her grape juice. “Since I admitted my feelings for Honoka – and Nozomi, my life became brighter and better. She must be an Angel, or even a Goddess.”

“You’re wagering as ever, Nico-chan.” The ravenette quickly turned to the source of the voice. Her face turned pale, almost falling from her chair as she saw the ginger-haired girl standing at the kitchen’s door.

“H-Honoka… w-what are you doing at this time…? W-weren’t you supposed to have work today?” she stammered these words to escape her lips. Her face was total red as she understood that the younger woman has heard all her monologue from earlier.

“Calm down, Nico-chan!” the ginger just responded with a smile. “I went to work as usual today, but Nozomi-chan called me at her office and told me to take the rest of the week off. She said that I was overworking too much lately and I should go on a trip at the beach. I just happened to hear that you are on vacation too, so…”

“I…I…” the petite girl had difficulty speaking again as she placed the cup back on the table, not wanting to split the liquid everywhere.

Honoka realized that and walked beside her before hugging her from aback. “So, what do you think? Do you want to go together?”

Nico finally returned into her sense and lifter her head so her eyes were meeting with the pair of baby-blue orbs. She finally let a smile draw itself on her face. “I would be glad to.”

“Alright! That’s settled then! Prepare your things and be ready for tomorrow at 08:00. Our train leaves at 09:00 but better ready earlier than late.” Honoka handed over a ticket.

Nico just smiled. “Thank you!” She didn’t want to admit it, but she really liked the turn of event. _“I have the feeling that this will be the best vacation of my life…”_

[-x-x-x-]

Nozomi sighed for the 10th time since the morning. She was working her ass up on new projects for the Toujou Company. It was summer and of course really hot. She just wished she would have a trip at the beach, but unfortunately, being the boss of a Company mean no holidays.

They were actually working on some new types of mobile phone, their society well-known for producing hi-tech products. “I’m bored…” The purple-haired woman sighed once again and leaned on the back of her chair. She had to admit one thing at least: that chair was really comfortable.

 _“Honocchi and Nicocchi must be enjoying themselves right now…”_ She remembered that she gave her two best friends a week of holiday. It was only normal since they’ve proven their worship on these long past years of working without a break.

The fortuneteller closed her eyes and counted from 0 to 100. Once finished, she reopened her eyes once again and was greet by nothing more than a pile of paper she had to work on. She groaned once again before taking a pen and working her ass off once again.

…

Night has fallen on Japan. Office worker, like other workers were already home, by their family’s side and resting from the day’s stress and fatigue. The heiress of the Toujou Company however wasn’t as lucky as these people. Nozomi was still trapped inside her office, working on more paperwork than before. It has turned into a habit for her to stay late at work.

One hour later, she finished everything and decided to tidy her desk right away. She watched her wrist-clock and let go of a yawn. “I’m so tired! It is already 21:30 and I didn’t have chance to eat yet. Guess I will have to stop by that 24/7 market on my way home and pick some instant ramen.”

With that, the purple-haired woman exited her office and headed straight to the underground parking. She had to admit one thing: It was calm and peaceful at night… especially compared to the day where busy workers and such are filling the hallways to walk wherever they are planning to go.

Nozomi entered her car that was a well-shaped silver Ferrari model 2010. It was a birthday present from her father and she worshiped it. After powering the engine up, she finally decided to drive her way home. Her apartment was about 5 kilometer away from the workplace, so she decided to drive a little faster. She stopped at the 24/7 store to take two bag of instant ramen and resumed her driving and.

By the time she arrived home, it was already 22:15, so she had to eat fast if she wanted to get enough sleep since work would start at 08:00 and she will have to wake two hours before that. She quickly ate the two bowls and laid flat on her queen-size bed.

That was when her phone rang. She wanted to ignore it, but it rang for a while and became louder by the second. Groaning in frustration and anger, she reached her hand for the bedside desk and answered the call without checking who the caller was.

“Toujou Nozomi here! I hope you have a good reason to call this late at night or else I will find you ad sue you until you die or get bankrupt.” She said in an annoyed tone, rubbing her temples.

“Waaa… Please don’t kill me, Nozomi-chan…”

The fortuneteller’s sleepy eyes quickly went wide open as she realized that voice. “H-Honochi… Sorry, I wasn’t planning on scaring you. It’s just that I’m a little tired right now…”

“I see…” Nozomi could feel Honoka was smiling at the other end of the call. “It is just that I called because I was worried for you.”

“Worried… for me…” the fortuneteller was having a mix of emotion. She both felt comforted, happy and surprised.

“Yes; since you are always overworking yourself! I just thought that I should convince you once again to take at least one week of congee.”

Nozomi couldn’t help a smile to form on her lips. She remembered that the ginger alongside a certain ravenette was annoying her as hell these past weeks to gat a day off. She knew that she needed some rest, but she had so much work to do and couldn’t afford such luxurious pleasure.

“Sorry, but I already explained the reason of my denial.”

“But, Nozomi-chan!” one could guess that the ginger was pouting at the other side. “In that case, I shall get back to Akihabara and cancel our holiday too in that case.”

The fortuneteller could feel her heart sink down into her chest. “What? No, you’re not doing that! You’ve got one week off and you are not allowed to go back to work until next order.”

“But I wanted the three of us to spend some holidays together… and it’s not fun when you are not with Nico-chan and me. SO, we will prepare our stuffs right now and take the first train in the morning. We will start work once we get there.”

“No still means no, Honoka!” Nozomi raised her voice in a stern manner. She didn’t want to burden her friends. “Even if you get back here tomorrow, I will not allow you to get any work. You have the week off and you have to respect it!”

“Think you can stop us?” that question was more of a dare than anything else. The fortuneteller knew more than anything else how stubborn her ginger friend could be. She would have 0% of chance to stop her friends from returning to work. That left here with one final solution.

“I got it…” Nozomi sighed in defeat. “I guess I can take 5 days off as well. I will ask the assistants to recruit a part-time manager and I will assist them via internet.” She pushed her back and sat up on the bed. “So, where are you two now? I will take the first train and I will be there tomorrow.”

“That’s great, Nozomi-chan! We are enjoying our stay at the Awaji Island. I am sure that you are going to like it here. We will be waiting for you!”

“I see…” The purple-haired woman couldn’t help but to smile. “I think that I need some sleep for now, but rest assured, I will arrive there tomorrow. Is that all right?”

“You can take your time!” Nico’s voice echoed from the phone.

“Nicocchi… Were you listening to our conversation?”

“Not really! Honoka’s phone was in speaker mode, so I heard everything.” The ravenette said in a soft tone. Nozomi bet she was smiling wherever she was.

“Fine! See you tomorrow then!”

“See ya!”

With that, Nozomi ended the call and fell back on the bed, but couldn’t manage to get any sleep. _“Now that I think about it… That was a while since the three of us went somewhere together.”_ She smiled at the thought before closing her eyes.

Maybe taking some days of rest will help her relieve of the huge stress she was dealing right now… and maybe, just maybe she would gather enough courage to confess to her best friends on this trip. _“I’m so excited! I have the feeling that this is going to be the best holiday of my life…”_ She didn’t need to read tarots to know that. She just knew it.

…

And the next day, she took the train and arrived at the island by the evening. Her two friends were already waiting for her. They spent the next day playing at the beach and gossiping about nothing and everything.

When the night came, Nozomi summoned all her courage to confess… and like she thought, her feelings were gladly accepted by both Honoka and Nico. They enjoyed the remaining week as an happy threesome and happily went back home at Sunday.

And they lived happy ever after!

**Author's Note:**

> This was imported from my FFN (Fanfiction dot net) account (YayaSamuko / ID: 7813646). Please visit http://www.fanfiction.net/u/7813646 for more stories.


End file.
